Behind these hazel eyes
by Daniela lupin de black
Summary: Sonfic. DracoGinny, triste, ginny recuerda, es engañada, por 2 de las personas a las que mas quiere y se entera el dia de su boda... depues se presenta a la de ellos... ¿Que pasara? segun yo.. bonito, leanlo! y R&R please!


Holas a todas las lectoras! (y lectores, si es que hay) les doy la bienvenida a mi primer sonfic Draco Ginny les advierto... es triste... así que prepárense xDD! Pues el sonfic esta hecho con la canción Behind these hazel eyes de kelly clarkson (una de mis cantantes favoritas, la verdad es por sus canciones xDD me gustan 3 y me gusta su voz) bueno aquí va...

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Ginny se arreglaba, iba de negro, como si fuera para un velorio, recordaba los buenos y falsos momentos de su vida, la que llevaba antes de enterarse de aquel engaño, miraba la invitación a la boda de Draco y su mejor amiga, Hermione... no estaba invitada.. su hermano se la había dado, a Ginny le serviría para decirles unas cuantas cosas.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me**

I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong

Parecía que fuera ayer cuando Draco formaba parte de su vida y era el responsable de su felicidad…**Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

Cuando él la abrazaba ya nada importaba si estaba a su lado, aunque al final fueran mentira, las caricias, los besos, aquéllos juramentos de amor, fueron los momentos mas felices de su vida…

**  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Pero ahora no sonreía, no podía respirar, ni dormir , todo era tan injusto, había sido traicionada por su major amiga y por el amor de su vida… traicionada por Draco Malfoy

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces**

Ahí estaba, en la puerta iglesia, ni siquiera sabia porque había ido.. solo le haría más daño, pero después de todo... ya estaba ahi...

**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside**

Se dispuso a entrar con la Mirada seria y el corazón frio, sin embargo estaba destrozada y muriendo por dentro.

But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Entro justo cuando estaban por dar el si, avanzo, llorando por dentro pero nada la haría desmoronarse frente a ellos, todos los presentes voltearon a verla.

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me**

Por un instante hizo memoria de todo…

**Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

Ella estaba en el altar apunto de dar el sí muy feliz cuando lo noto todo… Los días de su ausencia, las miradas cómplices, las llegadas tarde, las excusas, la Mirada gacha…. Fue ahí cuando la vio, a hermione mirándolo, una mirada de deseo... luego le mando un beso...

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

Ahí lo entendió... que tonta había sido.. su vida era ahora una mentira... tiro el anillo que estaba por ponerle, Draco pateo el altar maldiciendo, llego hasta Hermione y le tiro el ramo de rosas... ahí se fue de la iglesia, trataron de detenerla pero ella fue mas rápida, corrió y corrió, empezaba a llover, se perdió entre los árboles sin rumbo alguno, desquitándose consigo mismo callo al suelo llorando.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

Avanzaba, no lloraría... no más, no la vería llorar por el, lo había jurado…

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

Todo el mundo la miraba sorprendidos ella paro y aplaudió sonriendo:

-bien, bien que vivan los novios- dijo ginny ocultando su ira- y se pudran en el infierno, los dos- algunas personas sonrieron callados.. entre ellos estaban: Harry, Ron, Luna y Blaise Zabini.-mm... ¿ahora no dicen nada verdad?- dijo mirando a Hermione y Draco- me lo imaginaba, cobardes.

- Ginny yo...- dijo Draco mirando al suelo.

Ginevra Weasley para ti – le dijo Ginny seria.

- Draco! Le hablas como si tuviera razón! – dijo Hermione con la cara llena de lagrimas y el rimel corrido, Ginny sonrió

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

- ¡Demonios!- dijo Draco enfadado – ¿Que quieres?

-lo que venía a hacer ya lo hice – Ginny hizo una pausa para voltearse- Arruinarles su vida, digo... boda- comenzó caminar hacia la salida, por ultimo murmuro- como ustedes la mía- para después salir, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a derramar las lagrimas que se había aguantado todo este tiempo, para luego perderse en las calles.

------------

Buenooooo hasta acá llegamos xDD espero que les aya gustado... sino.. pues que se le hace u.u saliendo un poco de mi estilo... creo yo o-O no todo es un camino de flores y mariposas... o risas y bromas.. etc, jeje bueno o-O podría haber continuación si es que ustedes la quieren! Si la quieren díganmelo en el review bueno ustedes deciden u.u, pero please que les cuesta un reviewsita T-T andaaaaa.

Saludos, Besos y Abrazos

Daniela!


End file.
